


Inside/Outside

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. K keeps things bottled up, whereas Ziggy doesn't like to be left out. But neither is really that different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside/Outside




End file.
